


Yours For The Week

by YourBichWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Pretty Woman References, Prostitution, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBichWasTaken/pseuds/YourBichWasTaken
Summary: Strongly based off the 1990 film; "Pretty Woman".George is the son of the rich, ruthless, and successful, CEO and founder of Davidson Enterprises, Henry Davidson. He loves the idea of following in his father's footsteps, but is constantly feeling like he'll never be enough to live up to his name.Dream is an escort, and is all too familiar with the idea of feeling worthless.The two cross paths after a string of unlikely events.Is it fate, or just a lonely business man looking for a good time?Told in the POV of both Dream and GeorgeIdk how Ao3 works, this is my first fanfic. Please be patient with me lmao
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	Yours For The Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read tags before reading. There's nothing that should be super triggering but maybe some stuff that'll make you uncomfortable. Make sure you know what you're getting into xx 
> 
> Also Dream and Sapnap are the same age for the sake of this fanfic
> 
> This fanfic will be taken down of any of the creators express discomfort with stuff like this

Dream checks his watch. He taps on the glass. The hands on the miniature clock remain still. The damn thing is broken, and serves no use to him. He huffs out a heavy sigh and judges the time based on who he passes on the streets. The creeps and the highly intoxicated weirdos aren't out, so he assumes it's not yet midnight.

He walks down the sidewalk, with his hands in his pockets. He holds a certain confidence that leads people to being intrigued in way. He smiles to himself as he ignores the whistles from a group of men, who were no doubt checking him out. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he pretended not to notice them.

Dream was used to the attention. In fact, he craved it. Although it wasn't very warm out, he wore a light flannel jacket which he left open exposing his bare chest. His low-waisted blue jeans, ripped in areas that showed the bare skin of his thighs, gave people another reason to look. 

He planned on making another 20 dollars or so tonight, but for now, he had others plans.

Dream hasn't been on the streets for long. He's still young. A man in his early twenties, 21 to be exact, too pretty and too healthy to have been working this job for long. His golden brown hair, which he had started to let grow out, was slightly unkept, and needed to be washed. He had bright green eyes, similar to the color of jade. His physical attributes did little to convey the same rough and confident attitude his street clothes gave off. 

As he walks, he passes by an older woman who gives him a dirty look. An unlit cigarette hangs out of her mouth as she fumbles to light it. 

'Who is she to judge?' Dream thinks to himself, but shrugs it off.

Along with the positive attention, the occasional negative attention was also warranted. Dream was quite used to it by now though. The sideways glances and the dodgy sneers gave him another sense of confidence that he was clearly doing something right. 

He passes a fast food stand, the smell of grilled hamburgers and the sweet smell of caramelized onions wafted through the air. A group of men, clearly in the middle of some sort of drug deal sat at one of the tables.

In the distance, the sound of sirens echoed through the air. The occasional honking of car horns adds to the overall essence of city life. 

He nears the bar where he had agreed to meet his best friend and current roommate over a couple of drinks. 

Through the window, he sees the other male, Sapnap sitting at the bar, watching a football game on one of the many TV screens, clearly waiting for him.

He walks in and is immediately struck with the pungent smell of alcohol. He squeezes his way through the crowd. It was surprisingly busy for a Tuesday night, but he supposed everyone had time to just let loose and get drunk. 

Besides, it meant more potential clients for Dream, so he wasn't complaining. 

He sits down next to Sapnap who smiles upon seeing him.

"'bout time," he says. "I was thinkin' you weren't gonna show up."

Dream shrugged. "A client kept me longer than I expected."

Sapnap takes a sip of his drink and nods understandingly. 

"So how much did you make today?" Dreams asks.

Sapnap puts his glass down and licks the liquid from off of his upper lip. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of paper bills. "$350. You?"

"$320."

Sapnap chuckled. "I stay makin' more than you!"

Dream rolled his eyes with a grin. "Well I'm not done yet, so don't get too excited."

"Alright, alright." He puts his hands up in mock defense. 

Just like Dream, Sapnap is still in his street clothes. He wears a white tank top and light blue jeans. His outfit is much less obvious, but he spends most of his time near clubs and bars which really seems to be the most beneficial when it comes to finding potential clients. 

Sapnap has a darker, almost rustic brown hair color. He's significantly shorter than Dream, but makes up for it in sheer confidence. He's also 21 years old, but is a lot bolder and more outspoken than his surprisingly more reserved companion. The two of them have been best friends since high school and have been by each other's side ever since.

"Sap, our rents overdue. We should still be working," Dream tells him after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Sapnap takes his eyes off the TV screen. "Don't worry about it. I got it handled." He pat his pocket that he had the money rolled up in. "We'll be fine."

"We shouldn't let it go over every month though. One of these days, the landlord will probably kick us out."

Sapnap stood up from the bar after finishing his pint. He tipped the bartender and walked towards the door. Dream got up too, following him out the bar.

"The place is a shithole anyways. We'll find somewhere new," Sapnap says, shrugging it off.

Dream sighs. The place was, in fact, a 'shithole', but at least it was something. He and Sapnap stood near the front of the bar and waited. There was still a slight chance the two of them would see more action before the night was through.

\----------------

George glances down at his phone to make sure he's still heading the right way. The car icon on the GPS continues to direct him south. He was currently on his way to a hotel he had previously made reservations at. 

He runs his fingers through his dark brown, almost black hair, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. He yawns. He had a long day. He didn't know how he had ended up driving by himself at-

He glances at his phone.

'11:23' it read.

George leans his head back against the headrest. He acknowledges the unfamiliar sights. He's in a city, some sort of downtown area. He looks out the passenger side window. Despite it being so late, there are still a few people out. Most of them were smoking under the streetlights and loitering outside of the buildings.

He grimaces. He was in an unfamiliar area and already didn't feel comfortable, nor welcome. This place looked rather dodgy and he didn't want to have to be there any longer than he had to. 

At this point, George is more than just physically tired. He's also emotionally drained. A full day of holding dry conversations with other snobby rich men, organizing meetings, and making long phone calls would wear anybody out.

Suddenly his phone blurts out; "Turn right."

He snapped out of his trance as he drove right past where he was supposed to turn. 

"Fuck," he muttered to himself. 

He pulls his car over to the side of the road. As he parks it, he picks up his phone only to see that it completely powered off. It's battery was dead and his charger was buried deep in his suitcase.

Great.

He looked out the window. He was now in front of a bar. With his current situation, he had no choice but to ask for somebody for directions. He just hoped that that somebody would be capable of helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how Ao3 works. I'm pretty new.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Tell me how I can do better. Comments make me happy (♥ω♥ ) ~♪


End file.
